


pink dusted skies and lindsey's fries

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Football Player James and Aleks, M/M, Nerd Boi Trevor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trevor's high school life was more complicated than he wanted it to be.And it was all Aleks' fault





	pink dusted skies and lindsey's fries

Trevor really and truly hated high school. Besides the constantly out of order bathrooms and leaky ceilings, the people were assholes and the teachers were useless. The food sucked and the school was so intelligently placed next to one of the busiest roads in the city, which made it hard for him to focus on whatever bogus the teacher was spewing. 

So yeah, it kinda sucked.

But if Trevor had to pick the shittiest thing about that shitty school, it was the shitty football players. More specifically, James and Aleks. 

Aleksandr Vitalyech Marchant was a foreign exchange student from Russia, and the quarterback. He got some kind of sick pleasure from beating the shit out of Trevor, so much so he did it every day, every time they saw each other. 

Aleks’ oafish partner in crime was James Richard Wilson. He was the running back on the team, and also an idiot. His only real contribution to the world was breathing out carbon dioxide for the plants to turn into oxygen. He wasn’t as bad as Aleks, though. He only beat Trevor up when Aleks was around. Other than that, whenever they saw each other in the halls, James just pushed him against the lockers and told him to “beat it, nerd.”

In freshman year, when the beatings started, he tried to run, and he tried to hide. But he soon realized that the faster he ran and the better he hid, they would always get him, and he would come away more sore and bruised than he otherwise would have. So he learned not to run and to take it, so he could go home sooner to tend to his wounds. His parents were never around enough to notice the black and blue splotches, and he had no siblings that could intrude on his personal life.

Basically, he was alone. And he didn't mind this fact. He was a bit of an introvert, and with no parents or siblings around, he was able to do what he wanted, like walk around his house naked and play video games all night.

There were some nights, though, where the silence of an empty house pushed a weight onto his chest until he couldn’t breathe or think or move-

But he was fine. He always got up at a somewhat reasonable hour and was almost always able to get to school on time. He wasn’t very fond of skipping, because make up work was a bitch and so was his teachers’ complaining, but when he found it necessary, his father was a doctor and locked blank absence notes in his office, which is how he learned to forge signatures and pick locks.

All in all, his life wasn't too complicated. He just had to stay in his lane and keep his mouth shut until he graduated and moved away.

Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like 3+ years and this is a separate account so be gentle but let me know how to be better.


End file.
